greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 43
Synopsis for "Red Badge of Rage: Part 1" Guy Gardner and Soranik Natu race after Kyle Rayner's ring after his suicide run. The ring turns because of the moratorium on ring replacements and begins to go to Mogo. Guy tries to stop it while Soranik tries to resuscitate Kyle. A Red Lantern Power Ring detects Guy's Rage about Kyle's death and attaches to him but doesn't override the Green Ring. Guy begins to sever the Black Lanterns' connections by combining the power of both the Red and Green Rings. As Guy culls the Black Lanterns, a Black Lantern Power Ring tries to claim Kyle before it is blasted away by Soranik. Another Black Ring attaches itself to Kyle and Soranik cannot remove it. Munk jumps in and severs the connection, delaying Kyle conversion to The Black. More Black Rings begin to descend on Kyle's corpse and Munk promises to do what he can to defend Soranik and Kyle. Kilowog, Arisia, Isamot Kol, and Vath Sarn fly in and promise to do the same. Elsewhere on Oa, Miri Riam and Kryb discover the Black Lantern Corphans trying to devour the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and Miri breaks the news to Kryb that her 'children' were now undead. Kryb turns on Miri, screaming that the Star Sapphires were to blame for the death of the children. Miri defends herself by partially encasing Kryb in Crystal. Miri's Star Sapphire Power Ring dispatches her to protect Love. Miri tells Kryb to stay there while she helps the Lanterns fight. As if feeling pain from the loss of love, Miri urgently tells her ring to take her there. Still encased in Crystal, Kryb tries to reassure the Corphans until Guy comes in and wipes out most of the Corphans. The anger Kryb feels from this gives her the necessary strength to burst out of the Crystal and she attacks Guy. Guy easily counters, rips of one of her arms and shoves it down her throat. Soranik is still attempting to resuscitate Kyle while the others try to hold off the Black Lanterns to give her as much time as they could. Miri appears following the tether established by her ring. Miri tells Soranik that their dying love called out to her and Soranik pleads with her to help Kyle. Miri tells Soranik that she remembers them from their delivering a baby in the middle of a battle then uses the Love between Kyle and Soranik to bring Kyle back from the dead. After a heartfelt reunion with Soranik, Kyle asks for a status update. Just as the Lanterns prepare to ride into battle, a titanic shadow looms over Oa before being revealed as Mogo. Appearing in "Red Badge of Rage: Part 1" Featured Characters *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner *Soranik Natu Supporting Characters *Kilowog *Arisia *Vath Sarn *Munk *Isamot Kol Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Black Lantern Corphans *Kryb Other Characters *Miri Riam *Mogo Locations *Oa *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Mogo Items *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Star Sapphire *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Indigo Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13578 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_43 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-red-badge-of-rage-part-1/37-187621/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps